A fulfillment system may be used to apply fulfillment data to a set of stored target data in order to modify or otherwise process the target data for various purposes. For example, a credit card issuer may wish to determine the effects of raising the annual percentage rate (APR) of all of its customers by one percent. The credit card issuer may generate fulfillment data able to modify credit card account data for each of its customers to increase the APR by one percent. The credit card issuer may then perform various tests using such modified data, such as to study the effects of the increased APR.
The credit card data, or target data, may be stored in one or more systems of record. A fulfillment engine may be used to perform such fulfillment actions on the credit card data. The fulfillment engine may include a number of fulfillment interfaces operable to access all or portions of the credit card data stored in the system or systems of record. Each fulfillment interface may be used for performing a particular type of fulfillment action, such as changing the APR, waiving fees, or changing the credit limit of credit card accounts.